


Just Go With It

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chases, Hiding, Minor Injuries, Pets, Pre-Relationship, Smitten Harry Hart, Snarky Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: It's bad enough that he's on the run from Dean's goons again, but to make matters worse he's on a strange street, and before he knows it he's falling on the ground, trying not to land on some stranger's dog. But at least it can't get any worse from here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt Paxdracona wrote! Just a fun little fic filled with lots of confusion for Eggsy and a little bit of snarky Harry because why not.  
> Hope you enjoy! xox

“Shit, shit, shit,” he peeled around the corner, darting down an alley that dropped him on a street that didn’t look all that familiar. He looked up and down the sidewalk and decided to take a left, hoping that even if he ended up somewhere he didn’t know, he would at least be done with this chase.

He should know how to pick his battles with Dean’s goons at this point. He was telling himself that between curses as he sprinted from street to street. Sometimes it was hard to turn the other cheek though, especially when Dean wasn’t around. He’d gotten a good few shots in too before he had to try and make an escape. But as he ran down another unfamiliar street, he had to wonder if it was really all worth it this time around.

As he was looking back over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t gaining on him, he fell over something, and whatever the something was let out a yelp as Eggsy went tumbling towards the ground, skidding a bit past the doorway of one of the shops. He’d knocked his head against the concrete, and couldn’t really put together what was happening as someone came rushing out the door.

“Get back in here, _now_ ,” the voice wasn’t loud, but stern as they scolded what Eggsy was now assuming to be a dog. The man knelt down and scooped the dog up off the sidewalk, “See, Mr. Pickle, this is why you don’t get to come to the—” he stopped midsentence when he turned and saw the young man sitting on the ground, palm pressed to the side of his head.

“I’m so sorry,” Eggsy sputtered out as he stood up, brushing off his jeans.

“No need to apologize,” Harry couldn’t stop looking at him, “I hadn’t noticed that he had slipped out the door. I should be the one apologizing to you.”

Eggsy cracked a grin, “No worries, bruv,” he looked at the dog in the man’s arms, “He don’t know any better. I jus’ hope I didn’t hurt the poor thing,” he held out his hand, letting the dog sniff it for a moment before petting him.

Harry had to take a moment and smile at the boy’s kind nature, “He’ll be fine, I assure you,” he looked at the bruises on the young man’s face, and the state of his knuckles. Surely all of that didn’t come from tripping over his small Mr. Pickle, “Are you alright though? You look like you could use some patchwork,” he said it with a kind smile but there was no hiding the worry beginning to cloud his eyes.

Eggsy shot him a grin, shaking his head, “Ain’t a soul in the world who’s got the time for that. I appre—” the sounds of Dean’s goons made him stop. He felt his heart rate start to pick back up again and every nerve in his body was willing his legs to move. He looked back at Harry, speaking as quickly as he ever had, “Look, I know you don’ know me, and I did essentially jus’ kick yer dog, but I’m in a tough spot right now and it’d be really great if I could hide out in your shop for a couple minutes.”

It wasn’t what Harry was expecting, but nothing really surprised him anymore. How much trouble could this boy _actually_ be in, anyway? And it’s not like he would ever be able to say no to eyes like those. After a few moments of Eggsy jittering in place from anxiety, Harry nodded and waved for him to step up into the shop.

“Thanks so much, bruv,” he shut the door behind them, wondering how long it would take for Poodle and that whole lot to get to the shop, “I really owe you.”

“Nonsense. Think of it as my apology for my dog holding up your travels,” he paused, “I’m Harry, by the way.”

He smirked, “I’m Eggsy.”

“Well, Eggsy, if you don’t mind my asking, would the _tough spot_ that you’re in have to do with an awfully unpleasant-looking group of men?” he idly scratched his dog behind the ears, “One of them very tall and thin, and another not as much so?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened, “Yea…”

Harry, without another word, pushed Eggsy into one of the dressing rooms. “Lock the door,” he said quietly before setting the dog down and walking back behind the front counter of the shop.

Rott came up the steps, flinging the door open as he stormed in, the rest of the men following suit, “Ay, you seen anyone come in ‘ere?”

“I’m sorry, gentlemen, but it’s been a rather quiet day here.”

“Oh yea?” he walked around, eyeing the stairs that led up to the back suspiciously, “Not even some young rent-boy lookin’ kid? Cap and jacket on?”

He shook his head, “Doesn’t sound like the type to shop in a place like this.”

While all of this was going on, Mr. Pickle had wandered over to the dressing room that Eggsy was locked in. He sat in front of the door, pawing at it and letting out a whine. Harry shot the dog a look, one that would usually silence him or get him to stop whatever it was that he was doing, but he didn’t budge this time. Harry groaned internally, this dog was going to be the death of him, and of the beautiful young man that he had locked in the dressing room too, apparently.

“What’s in ‘ere?” Poodle walked over towards the dressing room.

Eggsy’s heart was pounding inside his chest. He knew that just because they were in some posh shop it wouldn’t stop those men from beating on him. It certainly didn’t stop them all those times at the Black Prince. He hadn’t meant to cause this Harry guy so much trouble. Part of him just wanted to unlock the dressing room door, and hope that he could bolt out past Poodle and his whole posse. Just as he reached for the door handle, he heard another set of footsteps walking towards the door.

“I locked his toys in there,” Harry said calmly as he knocked on the door, “because he was misbehaving and running out into the street after our last customer opened the door.”

“I think it’s ‘cos you’re hiding somethin’.”

“I’m not sure you want to take detective advice from a _dog_ , but that’s just my opinion.”

“Ay,” Rott piped up, “old man, jus’ tell us where our friend is an’ we’ll be outta your hair.”

Harry’s tone had gone from sarcastic to cold, “I don’t have your ‘friend’, and I think it’s in all of your best interests if you leave,” he nodded towards the door.

Rott stepped forward so there was hardly any space between them. He didn’t say anything for what felt like an eternity. He had just enough height on Harry so that he had to look down at the man. But Harry wasn't going to budge. He was already thinking of about five different ways to remove them from the shop. Finally, Rott's shoulders relaxed and he shook his head. He gestured towards the door, “Let’s go. He ain’t worth our time.” They left the shop, slamming the door behind them as they went.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he set Mr. Pickle back down. “You can come back out now, Eggsy.”

With slightly trembling hands he managed to unlock the door, taking a deep breath before stepping back out into the shop. He looked at Harry and for some reason his immediate reaction was to smile, “You just saved my ass, bruv,” he laughed, the nerves trying to find some way to leave his body, “I could kiss you righ’ now, but I won’t,” he smirked, “promise.”

Harry laughed, thinking to himself that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if Eggsy did kiss him. He shook his head, “I appreciate the sentiment.”

“I really am sorry I just threw this whole wrench inta your day, what with trampling your dog and nearly making your shop a crime scene and all.”

“At least I’ll have an interesting story to tell later,” he smiled, knowing that if push had come to shove he would’ve dealt with those men accordingly. But Eggsy didn’t need to know that. “I do have a first aid kit, though,” he eyed the cut on Eggsy’s face, “if you would like a quick fix.”

He wouldn't feel right letting Eggsy leave at this point. The young man was still a little pale from nerves even though the trembling had gone away. Harry couldn't help but to think that this wasn't exactly something _new_ for Eggsy. It made him all the more nervous. He could see that Eggsy was weighing his options, the different kinds of trouble he was liable to get into. Finally his body seemed to lose a bit of tension.

Eggsy gingerly touched the cut above his eye, “I’ll jus’ take a Band-Aid or somethin’ if that’s alright.”

“Take a seat,” Harry nodded towards the chairs at the front of the store.

Eggsy sat down, watching Harry as he made his way towards the stairs. Once he was out of sight, his dog bounded over and readily leapt up into Eggsy’s lap, sitting and looking at him eagerly. Eggsy shook his head with a smile before petting the ball of fluff that was starting to cuddle against him.

“You nearly ended me, you know that?” he scratched the dog’s neck and managed to get a hold on his tags, reading the name and laughing, “Mr. Pickle? Bit mean, innit? Poor thing. Looks like me trippin’ on you was the least of yer problems.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Perhaps,” there was a cheeky grin as he sat down in the chair opposite of Eggsy, “those in glass houses should think before they throw stones, _Eggsy_?”

He opened his mouth to argue but could only laugh. “Alright, fair. But in my defense, mine’s a nickname.”

Harry carefully cleaned out the cut on Eggsy’s face, despite his protests of saying that all he needed was a Band-Aid and then he could get going. Harry figured the best way to not lose an argument was to not engage in one in the first place, so he silently swabbed the dirt and dried blood off the cut and put a butterfly bandage on it.

Without thinking much of it, he took Eggsy’s right hand and was about to start cleaning out his knuckles when Eggsy pulled his hand away out of reflex. Harry paused, not sure where he went wrong. “I’m not going to break your fingers, Eggsy,” he smiled, “I promise.”

His shoulders relaxed, and embarrassment forced a smile out of him. He knew that if Harry had bad intentions he would’ve done something by now, because he had plenty of opportunities, but he still couldn’t stop himself from being skeptical. With a tiny shrug he let Harry take his hand back and clean the scrapes and cuts on his knuckles. He made a point to be extra careful, which made Eggsy smile as he settled back into his chair.

“I’d bandage those as well, but something tells me it wouldn’t do much good.”

Eggsy’s cheeks turned color, “I really don’ get inta that much trouble, bruv, I swear. Today just isn’t a good day for me.”

“So I see,” Harry leaned back into his chair and closed up his first aid kit, “Well, Eggsy, looks like you’ll live to fight another day.”

“You really didn’t have to do any’a this, Harry,” he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes.

“I know,” he stood up, “But like I told your friends, it’s been a rather quiet day here.”

Eggsy gently scooped Mr. Pickle up off of his lap and set him on the ground. He touched the bandage above his eye, trying to find anything that would keep him from having to maintain eye contact with Harry. Now that the adrenaline was mostly out of his system, he felt very awkward and out of place.

“Well, um, I guess I should,” he paused, looking at Harry with a lopsided grin, “guess I should let you get on with your day then, yea?”

“Despite the circumstances, it was a pleasure meeting you, Eggsy.”

“You too. And, uh, sorry about yer dog…and the guys bustin’ inta your shop…”

“It’s fine. I think the only person who had any real damage done to them was you.”

He laughed, “Seems to be the way it goes,” he rested his hand on the back of his neck, “Alright, well, thanks again, Harry.”

“Of course,” the two of them walked over to the door, Harry scooping up Mr. Pickle as he went so the dog wouldn’t make another mad dash out into the street. Harry held the door open for him, and as he said a last thank you and started down the steps. “If you ever need a place to hide, I’ll be sure to save a fitting room for you.”

He smirked, “Thanks, bruv. Hopefully I won’t need it.”

He smiled, “Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a sucker for overwhelmed Eggsy and Dad Friend Harry.   
> And dogs. Always have a soft spot for dogs.


End file.
